A True Family Gathering
by Lopithecus
Summary: Clark tries to convince Bruce to join the family upstairs for Thanksgiving dinner.


**A True Family Gathering**

 **A/N: A short and sweet little Thanksgiving fic. Enjoy!**

Clark pulls the pumpkin pie out of the oven and sets it down on the counter. His mother is working on the chocolate cream pie as Alfred works on putting the finishing touches on the apple pie. He's lucky he was even allowed in the kitchen to help, Alfred and his mother being fiercely protective over the kitchen space and the food. At least they are working together instead of competing.

Clark takes a hold of the finished bowl of potatoes and carries it out to the table. There's already the turkey, squash, carrots, sweet potatoes, stuffing, and other Thanksgiving required food on the table. Clark finds a spot on the table and sets the bowl down. Looking around the room once he is done, brings a smile to his face.

The room is decorated for Thanksgiving, much to Bruce's chagrin. The man isn't really one for holidays and though he has plenty to be thankful for, Clark suspects Thanksgiving is Bruce's least favorite holiday due to his parents no longer being around. After all, how can one be thankful for that?

With a sigh, Clark goes to find Bruce. He walks through the lounge where Dick and Barbara are curled up on the couch, watching a Thanksgiving movie; Tim and Kon are playing chess to Clark's surprise, Damian is playing with Alfred the cat along with Titus, and Jason is hanging out and talking to Stephanie, Cassandra, and Kara. Clark's father is sitting in a chair, reading the newspaper. He smiles at seeing them all so relaxed and getting along as he passes through.

Once out of the lounge, he uses he super hearing to find where Bruce is. He finds him where he suspected and makes his way to him, slipping past the grandfather clock with practiced ease. He flies down the stairs and quietly makes his way to Bruce, who is standing in front of the bat computers. At least he isn't dressed in his Batman suit which means he wasn't planning on running away from the Thanksgiving dinner by going out.

Clark touches down behind him and wraps his arms around his waist, kissing the back of his neck. "Hey."

"Hello," Bruce says, tapping a key on the keyboard.

"What are you doing?" Clark asks as he peers at the computer screen.

Bruce taps the key again, eyes trained on the screen intently. "I'm making sure no one has escaped Arkham or Black Gate."

"And the verdict?"

"So far, so good."

"Good." Clark holds onto him a bit longer as he waits for Bruce to be done. When he sees the screen change to something entirely different, he asks, "Now what are you doing?"

"Checking police reports."

"Why?"

"Because I need to know this stuff."

"I mean why right now?"

Bruce sighs and peels Clark's arms off him. He sits down in his chair. "Because I need to make sure I know this information as soon as possible."

Clark watches him and then smiles to himself sympathetically. He moves to Bruce's side and kneels down. "Are you sure you aren't stalling? I can hear everyone sitting down at the table to eat as everything is ready. They're now wondering where we are."

"I'm not stalling. I'll join when I'm done."

"Bruce." Clark takes Bruce's hand, stopping him from scrolling down the page. "I know you don't like Thanksgiving, I know it's painful for you, but look at all you've got to now be thankful for. Before, after what happened to your parents, you didn't have anything to be thankful for and I understand that, but now things have changed." He spins Bruce so he is facing him. "You have Dick and Jason and Tim and Damian. You have Alfred, Cassandra, Stephanie, and the Justice League." Clark lifts Bruce's hand and kisses his knuckles. "You have me."

"And I am thankful for all that." Bruce pulls his hand out of Clark's grasp and turns back to the computer, continuing to scroll. "But I don't need a stupid holiday to acknowledge that."

"I know," Clark says gently. "But it's a nice way to get the family to gather all together and actually spend some time together."

"I don't like gatherings."

Clark sighs, feeling disappointed. He stands back up. "Okay, Bruce." He eyes his boyfriend for a few more seconds later before turning away, feeling the disappointment bubble up in him. "I'll make sure to bring some food down to you when we're all done." He wants to tell him that Bruce joining would mean a lot to him but he's too afraid that Bruce will think he's guilt tripping him when really that's not what he would be doing at all. Instead he says, "I'm thankful for you Bruce." He waits for Bruce to respond but nothing comes. With another sigh, he goes back up to the Manor and back to the dining room.

Everyone is already sat at the table like he heard and he tells them that Bruce won't be joining them. Dick gives him a sympathetic smile but other than that, no one seems to be too surprised. Clark takes his place at the table and waits for his food as Alfred insisted that he be the one to divvy up everyone's plate.

Just as he is setting the last plate down in front of Dick, there's the sound of a throat being cleared. Everyone turns in order to see Bruce standing in the doorway. "Is it too late to join?"

Everyone is silent for a few seconds before Clark's mother smiles. "Of course, it's not sweetie. Come sit down."

Bruce gives her a small, shy smile and goes and sits down next to Clark, giving him an apologetic one. Alfred sets out to fill Bruce's plate and then places it in front of him. Once he is sat down, Clark's mother says a quick prayer with everyone holding hands. Afterwards, they all start to dig into their food.

Clark tries to let go of Bruce's hand but Bruce squeezes, causing Clark to look at him quizzically. He gives Clark a sheepish smile. "I'm thankful for you too Clark." He won't look Clark in the eyes and there is a slight pink tint to his cheeks.

Clark smiles warmly, squeezing Bruce's hand back. He leans in and kisses Bruce on the forehead. He wants to tell Bruce that he loves him but he figures Bruce is already feeling embarrassed enough as it is, so he doesn't say anything at all. He turns back to his food, giving Bruce's hand one last squeeze and then receiving one in response, before the two of them let go and dig into their Thanksgiving meal.

 **A/N: Happy Thanksgiving to anyone who celebrates it. I hope you enjoyed this little piece. :)**


End file.
